First Date
by greengirl82
Summary: A two shot on trying to have the perfect first date...
1. Movie Night

**First Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own CBS or Criminal Minds at all...

Summary: Hotch wants to make his first date with Emily special so he invites her over...

A/N: This was originally two separate one-shots but looking them over I noticed similarities and decided to post them together as a two-shot.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Olin Miller said, "If you think there are no new frontiers, watch a boy ring the doorbell on his first date."

* * *

"No, nothing has happened yet" Emily sighed into her cell phone before looking at the closed door, "I'm not going to force him to do something he's not ready for."

"Him not ready?" Garcia said, looking at JJ, "Gumdrop, the way he's been since you two decided to start dating, he's like a man who won the lottery. Heck, he's like a teenager who just got his drivers permit..."

"Before Garcia goes into anymore analogies" JJ said, "Let me just tell you that I've never seen Hotch this happy, not for a long time, and Em you make him happy."

"He makes me happy" Emily told them, "But this is our first official date, girls and I'm just nervous."

"Oh honey" Garcia said, "You've been around each other for forever, no need to be nervous. You've gone out to dinner before."

"But not on a real date" Emily told her, "This is like the moment, the moment where things can change. We've always had things in the way, you know, work, him having to go get Jack or my irrational fears of him seeing my body."

"Oh Gumdrop" Garcia whispered, "You're waiting for the moment aren't you? For him to say those three little words, huh?"

"Yeah" Emily said, "And he's been in his room for about ten minutes."

"Don't worry, Em" JJ told her, "You'll know when it's the right moment. Just don't go freaking out if you say it first and he doesn't say anything back."

"Still pissed that Will didn't say it first huh?" Garcia asked, seeing the blonde stare at her, "Don't give me that glare."

"I'm gonna go guys," Emily said rubbing her head.

"Don't forget to give us the deets when it's over..." Garcia said, "Ouch, quit pinching me you tiny blonde one."

"Good luck, Em" JJ said, "And remember just relax and enjoy the night."

Closing her cell phone, Emily sat down in the living room looking around at the apartment with a smile on her face while awaiting for Hotch to come back.

All through out the night she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach from the nerves of their first official date. This was a night she had waited for, for what felt like forever.

Resisting the urge to pick at her thumbnail, she could hear his soft-spoken voice echo through his nearby bedroom and instead of listening in, she tried to tune it out.

"Be cool, Emily" she told herself as she sat back making herself comfortable on the couch.

"I told you that if you were feeling anxious or something to call me" Dave said into his cell phone, "So what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous" Hotch said, "I've never been nervous before on a date, not even when I first went out with Haley."

"Well what are you two planning for tonight?" Dave asked, "Did you do the dinner and dancing thing?"

"No" Hotch said, "I did that on my first date with Beth, and I really didn't enjoy doing it then, so I thought Emily and I could stay in and watch a movie."

"Huh" Dave said, "I suspect that you didn't have much fun because of who you were with on the date, rather than what you did on the date."

"Yeah, probably" Hotch said, realizing his older friend was right, "Any ways, how do I make a move on a movie date?"

Dave chuckled, which made Hotch narrow his eyes at his cell phone, "It's not funny Rossi."

"Yeah it is." Dave said controlling his laughter.

"I think I'm going to have to audition new best friends." Hotch muttered.

"No need to be nasty" Dave cleared his throat, "Aaron you've dated before, just do the same thing that you did with Haley and Beth. Obviously you won those two women over."

"Dave" Hotch said, exasperated, "I'm on a date with Emily Prentiss, she's not just any woman, she's the one. And besides when I went out with Haley I was a teenager, I don't think joining a play will impress Emily, and with Beth? Well lets just say she was the pursuer."

"Wow" Dave said, "Seriously? Guess she knew what she wanted. You've never really had to go after a woman before?"

"Uh huh" he sighed, "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Ok" Dave said, pausing, "Look after the past few years you've both had I think you both deserve happiness and if you both make each other happy, then why not go after it? So be cool and casual, don't be in a rush, just enjoy the moment."

"Thanks" Hotch said, cutting him off, "I think I've got it."

Looking at the clock, "I'm going to go, I don't want to let her think I've abandoned her for the bedroom."

"Unless she's in there with you, right?" Dave joked, but could tell from the silence on the end of the receiver that he wasn't amused, "Alright Aaron, just relax and be yourself."

Hanging up, the usually calm and stoic man stood in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath.

"Ok, be myself" Hotch murmured heading for the door, "Now how the hell do I do that?"

* * *

"Here we go" Hotch said, returning from the kitchen passing Emily her soda, "I hope you're ok with us staying in for our date instead of going out."

"Oh, I'm more than happy with this, Hotch" Emily said, only for him to open his mouth, "Really I am."

He sat down beside her on the dark couch, and placed the popcorn bowl on his lap, "I should have picked something amazing for us to do, like take you out dancing and to a restaurant..."

"No, this is fine" Emily told him, watching the dark-haired man try to continue on, "This is actually better than anything else."

"No, it's not fine" Hotch continued, causing the woman beside him to turn around, "You deserve the best and I can't believe that I chose this instead of taking you out on the town to show you just how much you mean to me."

"Aaron" said,Emily placed her hand on Hotch's chin, turning his face to hers, "It doesn't matter where we go or what we do just as long as we're together. You, me and when you're comfortable with it, Jack too. That's all I want."

Placing his hands on her own, he saw the genuine happiness in her words, "What did I ever do to get so lucky to have someone like you want me?"

Leaning forward she pressed a light kiss to his lips, "Well you finally asked me out."

Pulling back, he chuckled, "Ok, so are you..."

She quickly placed her hand over his mouth, "If you ask me again if I'm ok with this, I'm going to have to pelt you with popcorn. Aaron, as long as I get to spend time with you, it doesn't matter what we do. Really."

He took her hand, removing it from his mouth and pressed a light kiss to it, "I was just going to ask if you're ok with the movie choices. I've got J. Edgar, and I also picked up..."

"Oh, whatever you pick is fine" Emily said, taking the popcorn from him, "I'm pretty easy... wait that didn't come out right."

Hotch chuckled as he placed the movie into the DVD player and sat back down, "Glad to know you're not too easy, I like a little challenge."

"Don't be cute" Emily teased setting the popcorn on his lap.

Both agents were too tense up to pay attention to the movie playing before them, each were waiting for the other to make the first move.

As Emily casually played with her fingers, she could tell that Hotch was looking at her but, she was growing increasingly frustrated with his lack of making a move.

Both were trying to remain casual, not wanting to push the other too quickly or too soon.

"So this is a good movie" Hotch commented, seeing Emily nod in agreement, "Who knew you liked scary movies?"

"Please" Emily said, "You think this is scary? I've got scarier things living under my dryer."

Hotch chuckled, "Well I guess we'll have to have Jack come to the rescue."

The two felt more relaxed, but both were refraining from making a move on each other.

Once Emily's hand moved forward to grab for the popcorn she felt herself freeze up in shock then turned her head to look at the flushed cheeks of Hotch before her eyes slowly moved downwards.

She felt her cheeks redden as she noticed where her hand wasn't... or more likely where it was. On his crotch.

"Oh my God" she murmured, she bit her lower lip and quickly removed her hand, "I'm so sorry, Hotch. It was an accident."

"It's all right" Hotch said, moving the popcorn to the coffee table, "That's fine, Emily."

"No it's not" Emily said, "I totally made a fool out of myself by grabbing your..."

"Believe me, it's fine" Hotch said, turning around to face her, "Emily, look at me."

"I can't, I'm too freaking embarrassed" she said, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Hotch. Obviously we're uncomfortable around each other, with you being stressed out by the perfect date and me grabbing at you."

"Emily" Hotch said, a little louder tilting her chin up to look at him, "Be quiet."

Her eyes stayed on his, as he leaned forward cupping her face while resting his head against hers.

"I don't know how things got so awkward when we've always been comfortable around each other" Hotch said, "I guess maybe because this is our first official date, but we just need to relax and be ourselves."

"I don't know what's wrong, I'm not usually this..." she sighed, "Well one time when I went out with a boyfriend my freshmen year in college I ended up spilling a tray full of sodas on him followed by knocking the scalding hot nachos on him while I tried to apologize. Needless to say I ended up driving myself home while he sat in the emergency room from cheese burns."

Hotch stared at her in shock, while she said, "And I just made things worse with my babbling. Forgive me, sometimes I feel like Garcia."

Hotch chuckled, "Do you have any idea how adorable you are when you babble?"

She leaned into his touch, raising an eyebrow, "Oh I think I'm more than adorable, Aaron."

He pulled Emily close to him as his mouth found hers, giving her a passion filled kiss and she felt him lean her back onto the couch.

Grabbing her leg, he pulled it up while he peppered kisses along her neck making the brunette moan.

"Aaron" she cried out, feeling him lightly bite at her collarbone before he abandon her leg for the zipper on her jeans.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss, he lightly ticked her stomach making her giggle and automatically kicked out her leg which sent the popcorn and sodas flying.

The crash hitting the ground pulled the two apart, while Hotch chuckled the brunette in his arms looked mortified.

"Oh great" she muttered, "Told you I'm a klutz when I'm with a guy. You see why I've been single for so long? This is what happens..."

"Ssh" Hotch said, kissing her, "It's fine, Emily. And besides I don't think we need to worry about that, but if it makes you feel any better" he dropped a kiss to her neck than nibbled on it, "We can move this somewhere more safer, like my bedroom."

Emily gave him a smirk, "Oh, really?"

"Really" he said, picking her up, "I don't care how much damage you cause in there as long as we do it together."

Emily's laughter echoed through the apartment as he kicked closed the door and into a new chapter in their relationship.

* * *

"The worst thing a man can ever do is kiss me on the first date." Halle Berry

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Close Encounters

**First Date**

Disclaimer: Yep, CBS still owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: As Hotch and Emily return from their first date, the two start getting intimate when a series of unfortunate events occurs interrupting their encounter.

A/N: Here's part two, I hope you enjoy this.

Thanks for reading, but if you want a cookie you have to leave a review.

* * *

"When a man talks dirty to a woman its sexual harrassment. When a woman talks dirty to a man it's $3.95 a minute." Author Unknown

* * *

Emily unlocked the front door to her apartment, and felt Hotch grab her around the waist pulling her close as he slammed the door with his shoe.

As he kissed her, Hotch backed her up against the door, ripping the coat off her as she grabbed his suit jacket tossing it on the floor.

As Hotch trailed kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking he heard Emily breathlessly laugh.

"Trying to leave a mark?" Emily said as he eyes shut close.

"Mm hmm" Hotch murmured, his mouth still pressed against neck as his fingers run through her hair, he backed them over to her couch.

A loud growl pulled Hotch away, scaring him as they fell onto the couch, "What the hell is that?"

Emily sat up looking over his shoulder, "Oh, that's just Rocky. My neighbor's dog."

Leaning in, "Well, what the hell kind of dog is this? He looks..."

"Pitbull" Emily casually said as she got up "I'll get us some wine."

As she wandered over to the bar, Hotch looked over at Rocky who was staring at him. When the agent tried to move to sit back he heard the dog growl again.

"Is he dangerous?" Hotch asked "I mean has he ever attacked anyone before?"

Emily strolled back over, "Hardly. He's really the sweetest little guy."

Rocky wandered over to Emily, who pet him, "Rocky go lay down."

Hotch watched as the dog, rushed over to a little dog pillow and lay down staring at Hotch.

Emily sipped her wine, looking over at Hotch, "Now, where were we?"

Placing her hand on his knee, Emily got up and straddled Hotch's lap, as he looked up at her, he felt her grind herself against him, while he placed his hands on her hips as he bucked up into her core.

"Mm" Hotch said leaning forward, pulling the strap of her red form-fitting dress down her shoulder as he nipped and bit at the ivory scented skin "You smell so good."

Hotch felt Emily run her fingers through his hair pulling him close to her chest as he moved over to her covered nipple. As he moved the bra strap down her shoulder, he leaned in covering his mouth of the nipple biting it, feeling himself harden at the pants and pleasure sounds coming from the brunette grinding on him.

He felt himself harden, as she moved her hands between their bodies, undoing his belt, while his hands trailed down her back to her ass pulling at the panties that separated them.

Feeling her pull at his pants, she breathlessly said, "Stand up."

He picked Emily up, flipping over so she was lying on the couch, he looked up to hear the growl of the dog, "Rocky, quiet." Emily moaned.

Hotch pulled his pants down his legs when the cell phone rang.

Groaning Emily went for it, while Hotch said, "Ignore it."

"Can't." Emily said answering it, "Hello?"

She leaned up, while Hotch closed his eyes, sitting back down on the couch tugging his pants back up.

"Emily." Hotch said lightly seeing her give the signal for one minute.

"Ok" Emily said "I'll do it. It's fine, ok. Bye."

Emily stood up, fixing her straps and said, "Come on, Rocky."

Hotch's jaw dropped, as she turned and kissed him on the cheek "We'll be back, got to drop Rocky off at home."

"Well where's his home?" Hotch asked pulling the throw pillow on his lap, groaning in frustration.

"Three doors down." Emily said picking up the dog pillow and dog treats "Come on, Rocky."

Hotch watched as Emily and the dog he despised left, leaving him sitting on her couch with an massive erection and nothing to do about it. He'd be damned if he took matters into his own hands, when he had a vivacious brunette.

Counting sports statistics in his head didn't help and he was about near death when a knock came at her door.

Looking down he was relieved that the problem was taking a break, and he stood up picking up their fallen coats and opened the door.

"Yes?" Hotch asked seeing an elderly woman at the door.

"Is Emily here?" she asked holding up an empty measuring cup.

"She went to drop off her friend's dog" Hotch asked moving over to allow the older woman in "Can I help you?"

"I'm Mrs. Grey" the woman said, "Her neighbor, and I wanted to see if I could borrow some flour."

Hotch smiled at the woman, "Well I'm sure she wouldn't mind. How about I get that for you?"

Mrs. Grey passed Hotch the measuring cup, as he wandered into the kitchen. She peeked at his butt and raised an eyebrow at that.

Smiling as Hotch returned with the measuring cup full, "Here you go."

"Thank you, young man." Mrs. Grey said "Emily's picked a fine choice, in a gentlemen caller."

Hotch smiled at that, seeing her walk out the door, "Bye... uh?"

"Aaron." Hotch said, "Aaron Hotchner."

"Bye, Aaron." Mrs. Grey said closing the door behind her.

Hotch sat down groaning at the loss of Emily's touch and rested his head on the back of the couch closing his eyes.

A tickle caused him to open his eyes, seeing Emily sitting next to him on the couch with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that." Emily said "So I heard you made a fan in Mrs. Grey?"

Hotch chuckled pulling the brunette close to him, "It appears so, seems Mrs. Grey wanted to screen your potential suitor?"

Emily pulled back her cheeks pink in embarrassment, "How did you know?"

Hotch smirked, "I could tell she's Rocky's owner because of the dog fur on her sweater and the same fierce protectiveness in both of them."

Emily leaned in kissing him, "You're just too smart..."

"Can we take this somewhere else?" Hotch asked feeling her move on his lap "I'd hate to have to be interrupted mid enjoyment."

Emily nipped at his neck, "If you can carry me while I have my way with your neck, we can..."

Hotch laughed as he picked up Emily rushing to her room.

* * *

Marge Piercy said, "It is not sex that gives pleasure, but the lover."

* * *

**The End**

The comment box wants to know what you all think of the story? So leave a review and tell him...


End file.
